Thunder Man
Thunder Man is a Robot Master that appears in Mega Man Infinity. One of the Super Battle Robot series and the only one seen, Thunder Man was made by Dr. Wily to perform two tasks; the first was as a power source to fuel Wily's newest robot factory. The second task was to defeat Mega Man. Thunder Man is a very active person. When not performing his duties he spends most of his time traveling around. He is known to be incredibly impatient, and often hurries from one thing to the next without much thought. He does not like the sea, although he enjoys the company of Water-type Robot Masters like Bubble Man, Dive Man, and Splash Woman. He has a serious rivalry with Elec Man. In combat, Thunder Man is a very dangerous Robot Master. He can call forth his weapon, the Lightning Lance at will and generate lightning from the ceiling in his boss room. Megaman X Cross Zero Thunder Man is one of the Robot Master Wily places in a capsule for further refinement. Between the events of Megaman X8 and Megaman Zero, Thunder Man is awakened by a team of scientists who are working under a man named Chaos. It is implied that he kills the scientists before going on a rampage. It seems his time in the capsule rendered him insane, his battle quotes consisting of screaming and grunting, and he chuckles constantly, traits he did not exhibit before. Thunder Man seems to recognize Zero, and believes he was the "Favorite", causing his battle. As boss with enhanced capabilities; he can generate electricity from all over his body and can fire numerous Lightning Lances in quick succession. He is also noticeably faster in the game, able to cross the field in a flash. Like all the other Robot Masters in the game; in addition to his weakness (Hydro Shot), he can also be damaged with a stage obstacle, namely the ceiling spikes. Trivia *The factory that Thunder Man operates produces copies of Guts Man with electrical powers, called ThunderGuts. One of them appears as the Mini-boss of Thunder Man's stage. They are all destroyed with his defeat. *His favorite word is "Crazy". Ironic considering he's the only Robot Master to go insane by the time of X cross Zero. Quotes *(To Mega Man) "Welcome, Mega Man, to my home! It took you a while to get here! I practically went crazy waiting!" *"You're crazy if you think you can beat thunder!" *"You don't stand a chance! Stop acting all crazy and just die!" *(After his Defeat) "W-Wily wasn't joking...Y-you're crazy strong...!" *(After awakening)"Phew! Being in there so long! It can just drive a guy crazy, you know? I know! I'll go crazy on you guys! Get ready!" *(To Zero)"Hey hey...I know you! You were that final guy....yeah that's right...you were his favorite! Oh wow, just thinking about you makes me crazy! Hehe! I know! I'll crush you! Then I'll be the favorite!" *(Defeat)"N-no wonder you were the f-favorite...c-crazy...hehe...how could I ever catch up..." Category:Robot Masters